


They Call Us Trouble // L.S. A.U.

by LarryWestside



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryWestside/pseuds/LarryWestside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two boys are in love and the curly one gets a surprise</p>
<p>"Home is whenever I'm with you."</p>
<p>All rights reserved @LarryWestside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed an mpreg, where male pregnancy is completely normal, just like female pregnancy.
> 
> If you don't like mpreg, this isn't the story for you.

*Flashback*

"So Louis and I were thinking since we're getting more and more popular now, and the fans already seem to know, we thought maybe we could come out to everyone when we go on Alan Carr's show in a few days," Harry says, smiling at the management team before us.

"And since we've made it pretty clear in interviews and such we-"

"Excuse me?" Richard, one of the head managers, laughs.

Harry and Louis look at each other with a slightly confused look.

"I mean, I'm sure everyone can tell anyways, and we've got to come out sometime. We can't hide this relationship from the public forever," Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Of course you can. That's exactly what you are going to do. You think millions of teenage girls want to find out two fifths of their favorite band are gay and won't be falling in love with them anytime soon? Do you even want Up All Night to sell?" Richard says, shaking his head, still chuckling.

"Can you stop laughing? This is a serious matter!" Louis shouts.

"Lou, calm down love. I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind, I mean a lot of them are gay or bisexual themselves," Harry continued, reaching out and gripping Louis hand gently.

"Boys, the answer is no. You're bound by a contract to not do anything that hurts your public image, and this would indeed do that." Richard says firmly, no longer laughing.

"You can't stop us from coming out! Even if you do, the fans will find out eventually anyways!" Louis shouts while shaking in anger. He couldn't believe they had the nerve to tell them they couldn't make their relationship public! They had already been together since the x-factor days, they had waited long enough.

"They won't find out if we get you a beard, now will they?" Richard says, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt.

"What the fuck is a beard?" Louis asks. Harry was now sitting and biting at his lip, confused and hurt.

"A beard is for someone such as yourselves. You're both.. gay, and in a relationship, but we can hire a girl to be seen with you and you will announce publicly that she is in fact your girlfriend. Almost every boyband has had to do it. I think it should be you Louis, that has the beard, because Harry is a terrible liar," Richard answers. Louis stands up from the chair quickly, making it shove into the wall behind him.

"You can't fucking do this!" Louis shouts, clenching his hands into fists. Harry was sitting there, open mouthed, just staring at Richard. The rest of the management team had been silent, obviously agreeing with him. Harry lets his head fall into his hands, and Louis could see his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I certainly can. I can pull out the contract for you to read if you'd like," Richard states simply, and Louis glares at him, and lets out a shout of frustration. He pulls Harry up gently by his arm and walks out, his arm gently wrapped around his waist.

"Shh Harry baby. It'll be alright. We'll find a way around this, I know we will. Be strong for me love," Louis says softly, wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Louis.. they can't do this to us. I can't share you!" Harry cries out.

"You won't be sharing me Hazza, I'll never love anyone but you," Louis says as he pushes Harry's curls from his face.

"But you'll be seen with her and not me," He whines, and collapses into Louis arms while Louis runs his hands through Harry's curls, whispering reassurances into his ear.

"Everything will work out in the end Harry, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

Louis' P.O.V.

"Louis what are-" Harry starts, laughing loudly.

Louis cuts Harry off by putting his hand over his mouth. Harry had been upset today, considering the fact that Louis had to go out with Eleanor the day before, so Louis had gotten out their old onesies from back in the x-factor days and put his own on. The fans had been wanting to see them in old x-factor clothes anyways.

"Cmon' Harry, it's for the fans. They want to see us in these ridiculous things again," Louis says with a grin and tosses Harry's to him. Harry doesn't catch it, but instead it lands on his head and Harry laughs, pulling it off and trying to fix his hair.

"We have a show in like 30 minutes Lou," Harry says with a grin. They were backstage in the dressing room, the other boys had went out to get food from the tables set up for them.

"And? We've had sex before shows quicker than 30 minutes," Louis says with a smirk on his face. Harry punches his arm lightly.

"Oh be quiet," Harry says while he stands, and begins stripping out of his clothes. Louis watches him, biting his lip. "Staring is rude Louis." Harry says with a chuckle as he pulls on the onesie.

Louis grins, reaching up and pushing his quiff up more. Lou would kill him if he messed it up before the show.

Harry laughs looking at himself in the mirror. "We look absolutely ridiculous in these! What were we thinking!" He exclaims, turning around and looking at Louis now.

Louis shakes his head, "I don't know. We were a mess." He moves closer to Harry and kisses him gently. "Now come on, we have to go find some stairs and take selfies, the fans request it."

"Since when do you take selfies? Other than the naked ones you send me, that is," Harry says cheekily.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I don't know. We haven't been able to do twitcams or anything for the fans in a long time and I thought a nice blast from the past Larry selfie would be appreciated," He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're going to piss of Modest!" Harry says laughing and interlocking their hands since there was no one around.

"That's just an added bonus!" Louis exclaims with a snort. They find a small set of stairs and plop down on it side by side, and Louis zips up his hood, making sure to keep his finger over the camera button. He hears Harry zip his up too, and he turns his head in Harry's direction, snapping a picture and then unzipping the hood. He leans closer to Harry and unzips his, and kisses his cheek, snapping another picture. Of course that one wouldn't get posted, but Louis could keep it for himself.

"Come here," Harry says, and puts his arm loosely over Louis shoulders, and they both make a goofy face at the screen. For the next one, Louis throws up a westside sign, causing Harry to roll his eyes, which Louis captures on camera.

"That should be good. Anymore and we'll get in major trouble. These will probably get taken down the moment management finds out about them, but the Larry shippers will see them," Louis says with a grin. He slips his phone into his other hand, and stands up, interlocking Harry's fingers with his. "Let's go get changed for the show."

\--

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry looked out at the crowd, smiling. He had heard a few girls try to scream to him about the selfies that Louis had posted right before they went onstage. He loved the fans that shipped him and Louis. He loved all of their fans of course, even the Elounor shippers even though they were way off. They just went by what they were told.

The show was ending for the night, and the boys were all getting together to bow. Louis was supposed to be on the other side of Liam, so Liam was between the two, but at the last moment he asks Liam to move and Louis smiles and slips his arm around Harry's waist and bows with the rest of the boys. Harry smiles so wide you would think he lit up the entire stadium with it.

"Larry! Fucking Larry moment!" Harry hears a girl scream, who was close to the front. He winks at her right before they disapear below stage.

\--

Louis' P.O.V.

"Are you boys purposely trying to fuck with us?" Richard yells at all of us, which was different. Usually it was just Harry and Louis they yelled at. It was probably because he had switched Liam places at the last moment and management probably thought it was all of their idea. After all, Niall shipped them harder than they shipped themselves.

"I don't know what you mean. We just bowed like we normally do," Louis says, picking at his fingernail, trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"Oh right. Because you're allowed to stand by Harry onstage. I forgot that's totally normal!" Richard shouts in his face, causing Louis to look up and step back from him. He didn't want the rotten old hag to be that close to him.

Louis just shrugs. "And the pictures you and Harry took right before the concert on top of it!" Richard shouts again.

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes. "What? Are you going to make me go out with Eleanor again? That many high-quality pictures in two days? That won't look suspicious. Our fans aren't stupid."

Harry snorts a little and then catches himself. Niall looks at Louis with a small grin.

"Look, the lads didn't do anything wrong. If Liam and I took a few selfies together it'd be fine. Actually, it'd be "great for publicity." I just want to get on the bus and go to sleep. We already don't get enough sleep, I'll call my lawyer." Zayn says with a sigh.

"All of you just get on the damn bus. Don't fucking push me Tomlinson," Richard says, stalking off.

Liam sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Well that was bad."

"No kidding mate," Niall says with a laugh.

"Don't fucking push me Tomlinson," Louis mocks, and they all laugh and get on the bus. Louis climbs into his bunk after grabbing a bag of cheetos from the cupboard.

"Harry? Sleeping now?" Louis calls.

"Sure, I'm tired," Harry answers, and squeezes in next to Louis. They could fit in the twin size bunk, but it was difficult. They always thought it was worth it though.

"I love you Harry, more than anything. They won't ever come between us." Louis murmers in his ear, shoving the cheetos to the bottom of the bed with his feet. He curls up against Harry's chest, listening to him breathing softly.

"And I love you Louis," Harry replies, but the older boy was already fast asleep, tired from the days antics.


	3. Chapter 3

{These are fillers right now, but cute ones ;)}

Louis' P.O.V.

"Harryyyy!" Louis whines, grinning. Harry was standing in front of him holding Louis new iPhone above his reach.

"Nope. You've been on this thing since you've gotten it, and you haven't been paying any attention to poor old me," Harry says with a small grin.

"C'mon just one more reblog!" Louis groans out. The fans didn't know of course, but they all had tumblr accounts, although Niall rarely used his. Zayn's was full of artsy shit of course. Louis consisted of gay porn and pictures of Harry and the other boys. Everyone just thought he was another girl devoting his life to the band.

"No Louis, we're in New York, and it's New Years eve eve, I want to do some shopping," Harry says firmly, slipping Louis phone into his back pocket.

Louis pouts and with a grunt goes through his clothes looking for something to wear out with Harry. One of the other boys would have to come too so they weren't seen out alone together. It didn't matter, because everyone was kicked out of the stores when they went in anyways, so Harry and him could still pick out clothes together since they practically shared everything anyways.

Louis decides to just go with a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tshirt, and the famously dubbed "Larry jacket."

"The Larry jacket?" Harry asks with a grin as Louis begins to change. All of the other boys were already out besides Zayn, so he was changing in the open on the tour bus. The other boys wouldn't have cared anyways.

"Of course. It's my favorite jacket," Louis replies with a wink. He grabs Harry by the waist and stands on tiptoe to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Louis," Harry murmers, resting his chin on top of Louis head, his arms around his waist.

"How much?" Louis whispers, nuzzling his head against Harry's neck.

"So m- Hey! Louis!" Harry shouts, trying to hold back a laugh. Louis had grabbed his phone from Harry's pocket while he was distracted.

"I saw this really cute thing and I have to reblog it before we leave okay?" Louis says and Harry watches as he scrolls through tumblr to find it again. When he's finished they interlock fingers and go to the front of the bus where Zayn was hanging out, eating from a can of regular pringles.

"Hey Zayn, mind going shopping with us? We can't go alone, and I'm sure they wouldn't let you go out with Niall and Liam again," Harry says, reaching up and pushing his hair back. He let's go of Louis hand and pulls a hair tie off his wrist, putting his hair up into a perfect bun.

"Remind me again how you got so good at that?" Louis asks with a small smile on his lips.

Harry justs shrugs and then looks to Zayn.

"Yeah sure, I was going to go with the boys but I wasn't allowed, like you assumed," Zayn replies with a shake of his head and gets up and slips into his shoes and jacket. It was cold here in New York at this time of year.

Zayn wasn't allowed to go with Niall and Liam because he had already been out shopping with them the day before. The thing was, Zayn and Niall last year on New Years eve, well..

*Flashback*

"Oh come on lads! Where's the craziest place you've fucked?" Niall says, laughing his ass off, as usual. They had all had a little too much to drink already, it was just the 5 of them on the bus and some various alcohol, even though Louis was the only one legally allowed to drink in the U.S. at the time.

Louis and Harry glance at each other and Harry has a lazy smirk on his face. He didn't do too well with alcohol, so he was already shitfaced. Louis squeezes his thigh gently.

"The bathroom at the concert in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania," Liam blurts out. He was kind of a lightweight too, if we're being honest.

Niall starts laughing, "With who? How'd ya pull that one off?" He snorts.

"Well, there was a really hot girl who was really tall and brunette with curls, and I was just getting over Danielle finally and she wasn't a fan, she was dragged there by a friend. I wasn't thinking clearly. I literally had security come and let no one in the bathroom. That's why there were so many magazine articles that week," Liam says, rubbing at his eyes.

Niall shakes his head, "What a legend."

"That small beach, the one that was kind of near where we shot what makes you beautiful?" Louis says with a small laugh. He was proud of it, if he was being honest. It had been they're first time and it was quite romantic because he had laid out a blanket and candles. Although the sand in certain places wasn't quite as romantic.

"That's not crazy! You're just a bunch of saps," Zayn finally speaks up, grinning.

"Oh really? What's your fantastic story then Zaynie?" Louis says with a chuckle.

Zayn looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't really think that's something I should share mate," Zayn says.

"Oh c'mon don't be a pussy," Louis remarks, nudging Zayn with his elbow.

Zayn rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Alright. So this girl I was with back in high school. We were horny teenagers of course, so she's in the back of the class rubbing me through my pants, and the bell rings. We leave the class and stop in the middle of the hall, kissing a few times. We were both supposed to be going to lunch, but instead we go out to the football (soccer) field and hide behind the bleachers and yeah."

Louis raises his eyebrows and starts laughing. "Well. I think it's a tie between you and Liam," he says with a snort. Niall was laughing his ass off again of course.

"Wait Niall didn't say his!" Zayn says, looking at him expectantly. Niall stops laughing and bites his lip. He shrugs and looks away. Louis looks at him with worry and let's out a small sigh. He knew Niall was a virgin and he also knew he didn't exactly have his first kiss either. He knew Niall hadn't shared this with anyone else in the band.

"What mate? You can tell us. We told you ours," Liam says.

"I haven't..." Niall starts and Zayn looks at him with wide eyes. Harry had fell asleep on the couch a while ago, even though he'd only had 3 drinks.

"You haven't ever had sex?" Zayn says with surprise obvious in his voice.

"Or kissed anyone," Niall says sheepishly. Just then, the TV could be heard, the new years rocking eve special was on, and the crowd was chanting the count down until the ball drop.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!!!" Could be heard coming from the TV. At exactly midnight, Niall shared his first kiss, and it was from Zayn.

When Zayn pulled away, Niall stared at him in shock. He spent the next week avoiding Zayn, who was distraught with worry that he had ruined their friendship. It had turned out that Zayn had began developing a crush on the blonde boy around the time they started their Up All Night tour. He had actually had two boyfriends a year or so after the bleacher sex woke him up and made him realize he just wasn't attracted to girls.

Niall eventually came to the conclusion that he had obviously enjoyed the kiss, and after a show, he had pushed Zayn against the wall backstage and kissed him again. And the rest was history.

*Present Day*

"Modest sucks ass," Louis says, pulling his own coat on. They had made Zayn get a beard too of course. Perrie Edwards from Little Mix. It would totally help both of the bands become more popular!! Aka, Perrie could use Zayn for fame and Zayn could hide the fact that he was really in love with Niall! Fucking modest..

"Tell me something I don't know man," Zayn says and the three of them head out the door and to the security bus right next to theirs to let them know they wanted to go shopping. Harry plants another quick kiss on Louis lips before security comes out, and they spend the rest of their night shopping, and stopping for pictures and autographs when they were allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:
> 
> I don't really believe Ziall is real, but for the sake of this story they are together too. I do in fact think that Zerrie is just for publicity though, and I of course believe Larry is real. These are just my opinions, and I hope they don't make you enjoy this story any less xx.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis looked at Harry, smiling widely. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was his. They had just had the best sex ever, and Harry was curled up against Louis chest. Louis gently traces his fingers over the love bite on Harrys neck.

"Well be getting chewed out for these won't we," Harry says with a small grin. Neither of the boys honestly cared anymore. They just didn't do anything that they knew they'd get fired for.

"Oh I'm sure," Louis says, placing a small kiss on Harry's lips. He tangles his fingers in Harry's curls, staring at the ceiling and thinking about their past together.

"You know how much I love you right?" Harry says with a smile, pulling himself closer to the older boy.

"Of course. I love you just as much babe," Louis replies, smiling back at him.

\--

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? This is the second time this month you've had obvious love bites and Eleanor hasn't been anywhere around. You know exactly what you're doing!" Richard screams at Louis.

Louis just shrugs. What else could he do really? He knew that he'd be the one to get in trouble.

"That's all? You aren't even going to try to- You know what, I don't care. If you don't care, neither do I. I don't care what boundaries this pushes in your contract. Eleanor is flying out here and we'll make sure she's here by tomorrow," Richard says.

"What! We were just together like a week ago!" Louis exclaims in anger. It's not that he hated Eleanor, he just hated her job.

 

Richard shrugs, "Oh well. I expect you two to be at the park near by and I want you in the trees at the edge of the park, sitting right near the stream. I want you to be right next to each other and I want your lips attached to her neck, giving her a love bite just like the one you've got there."

Louis looks at him, shocked. He had never been asked to do anything other than kiss her. He didn't want to give her a lovebite. And knowing her, she'd enjoy it. She actually liked Louis a lot, but she knew he was only doing it because he had to.

"No. There's no fucking way. I'm guessing there will be paparazzi there too won't there? It's not happening," Louis says in a pissed tone.

"Oh but it is. Maybe you should have thought of that before you went and let Harry give you another visible love bite." He says.

"You son of a bitch. I fucking hate you and everyone involved in Modest! Fuck you! I dont-" Louis is cut off by someone grabbing his arm and pulling him back some. He turned around to see it was Niall, and Niall was shaking his head.

"Ya know that won't help lad," Niall says softly, pulling his arm again gently.

Louis lets out and exasperated sigh and begins to storm off with Niall right behind him.

"Oh and Louis? Make sure it's believeable," Richard calls after him, causing Louis to raise his hand and flick him off while walking away, which only earned a laugh from the terrible man.

\--

When Louis informed Harry and the other guys, Harry was instantly in Louis arms and sobbing into his shoulder. Louis had to kiss him and hold him for an hour before he calmed down. Zayn was as pissed as Louis. He knew exactly how Louis felt of course.

He was now sitting on a bench at the park, waiting for Eleanor to show up. He was trying to fight back tears himself. But a few had fallen, and he knew pictures had been snapped. He knew all of the fans would be questioning why and feeling sorry for him, and he didn't want that.

"Hi Louis," He hears, and he lifts his head up from his phone, and trying not to sigh as he stands up and puts it in his pocket, wrapping his arms around Eleanor in a hug. It was all for show. He honestly couldn't stand touching her, knowing Harry would see all of the pictures later and be hurt over them.

"How are you?" Louis asks after he pecks her lips quickly, beginning to walk to the stream.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing you aren't, considering your red puffy eyes," She says softly.

Louis just shrugged. He did that a lot.

 

"Well. You know what you're supposed to do today right?" Eleanor says, biting her lip.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Yes of course. Let's just. Get this over with." He sits down on a big rock that was at the edge of the water, and she sits beside him and places her hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

"You don't need to squeeze it, it just needs to look believeable," Louis hissed, and Eleanor removes her hand, running it over his chest instead. Louis closes his eyes a moment, chewing his cheek. He hated this, more than anything.

He opens his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist, placing a hand on her bum. He had been told later on that day to make it look like they just couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room, which had made Louis want to retch. She giggles and kisses him and Louis reluctantly kisses back. He hated how she was enjoying this.

She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him in for another kiss, and then Louis starts kissing her cheek, and then he moves his lips to her neck, kissing it slowly. He sucks at her neck, beginning to leave a love bite, while more tears form in his eyes. I'm so sorry Harry.

 

When the love bite is there and obvious, they pull away from each other. Eleanor was looking at him intensly.

"Louis look I know you're with Harry but maybe instead for once you could come back to my hotel room and you could enjoy something a little more... moist," She says seductively, biting her lip.

Louis stares at her for a moment in disgust. "Are you fucking shitting me right now?" He says, narrowing his eyes. He stands up and moves away from her. She also stands up and tries to run her nails along his chest. "Get the Fuck off me," Louis hissed quietly, and pulling her close roughly and kissing her. He practically shoves her away and then smiles, and he interlocks their fingers, heading to a cab. It was all for the paparazzi. It would seem like they were going back to the hotel to fuck, when in reality, Louis couldn't wait to get away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Eleanor pisses me off in this & also I hate the word moist omf


	5. Chapter 5

Louis walks in the door to Harry and his flat as they had a short 1 week break before the next leg of the tour began. He cringes as Harry instantly starts shouting. He knew he wasn't really angry with him, he just needed someone to take his anger out on. It had been 2 days since he was out with Eleanor and Harry still wasn't over the pictures that were a result of it.

"She had to have her hands on your thighs and chest Louis?!" Harry shouts loudly, and you could see the tears streaming down his cheeks even though he was angry.

"You know I didn't want to do any of it love, I have to, for our band," I say softly, trying to calm him down for what seemed like the 5,000th time. He had hated it too of course, and was still pissed. He couldn't believe Modest! had really taken it that far, or that they were even allowed to for that matter. 

"Who cares about the band anymore! It's ruining our relationship!" Harry shouts again, tugging at his hair. 

Louis knew he didn't mean that, but it still hurt. He thought their relationship was doing pretty good for all the shit they had been through. And he knew Harry definitely didn't mean the thing he said about the band. The band was everything to him, he enjoyed it so much.

"Harry, you don't mean that. It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll get through this eventually, and maybe when our contract is up we could sign with some other form of management and-" He's cut off by Harry shoving him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Harry's hands were tangled in Louis hair the moment their bodies pressed closer to each other. Louis kisses Harry back, matching his pace. Harry starts to grind against Louis groin, making them both moan gently. Louis could already feel himself starting to become hard.

"You're fucking mine Louis," Harry growls against my lips, causing Louis erection to jump. He loved when Harry let out his dominant side, especially since it didn't happen often.

They begin to stumble to their bedroom, Harry already pulling their shirts off, throwing them somewhere in the house. Once they're on the bed, and fully unclothed, Harry kisses Louis stomach and teases Louis cock by swirling his tongue around his head. 

"R-ride me Harry," Louis moans out, wanting to feel Harry's tight grip around him.

Harry stops and blushes. He didn't ride Louis very often. It was usuaully Louis doing all of the work. But he nods, and then pauses again with a frown.

"What's wrong love?" Louis asks, reaching out and pushing curls from Harry's face.

"We just got back to the flat, we used the last condom on the bus, and there aren't any here.." Harry says, still frowning.

Louis bites his lip. It was only this once, right? "Just go for it," Louis answers with a small smile.

"Wait are you sure? My chances of getting pregnant are really low, since men don't get pregnant in my family very often but there's still that chance Louis and-"

"I'm sure Harry. I love you," Louis intterupts with a smile, and kisses his lips gently. 

\--

A week later, Niall knocks on the tour bus bathroom door, startling Louis while he was in the shower and listening to music. "Yeah, come on in!" Louis shouts, thinking it's Harry.

Louis hears the door open, and Niall begins brushing his teeth.

"Harry, why don't you get in and join me, we could have a little fun before rehearsals," Louis says from behind the curtain.

"Oh for fuck's sake! It's Niall ya dipshit," Niall says, laughing his ass off and continuing to brush his teeth, although it was hard when he was laughing so hard.

"Niall! Why didn't you say it was you!" Louis says accusingly, and behind the shower curtain he was blushing. 

"I didn't think you'd try to seduce me," Niall says, sending him into another fit of laughter. Louis pulls the shower curatin back enough to flick water onto Niall and Niall lets out a shout, stepping farther away from the shower. 

Niall smirks as he grabs a small cup from beside the sink and fills it with cold water, dumping it over the top of the shower, running out quickly as he hears Louis let out a shriek. 

"Niall you're going to get it!" Louis shouts, jumping out of the shower quickly and drying off. He throws on his clothes and runs out of the bathroom.

Niall was already hiding behind Zayn, of course, and Louis' eyes narrow.

"Zayn! He poured cold water on me in the shower!" Louis whines out.

Zayn looks pointedly at Niall, smirking slightly.

"Stop smirking you shithead," Louis says, rolling his eyes and holding back a chuckle.

Niall tries to make a dash out the door but Louis squeezes past Zayn, smacking Niall in the back of the head.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Niall says, rubbing the back of his head.

Louis smirks, walking away to the cabinets with food and grabbing a candy bar, eating it slowly while looking at Niall.

"What a dick," Niall says, laughing while he says it. He sits down, shaking his head. Liam and Harry come through the door at this time, and Harry walks up to Louis and pecks his lips.

"Hi baby," Harry says as he sets down the "groceries" Liam and him had got from the gas station.

"Hey," Louis answers, pinching Harry's bum when he turns around. When Harry looks at him with narrowed eyes, Louis just wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Will you guys hurry up we have to get to rehearsals. Paul's out there waiting," Zayn says, trying to push a single strand of hair back up into his perfectly styled hair, but failing when it keeps falling. He sighs and shrugs, giving up.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Liam says, and then looks at him with a grin to show he was joking. Zayn rolls his eyes but he was holding back a smile. Once everyone is ready to go, they all head out, Louis jumping on Harry's back, making him give him a piggyback ride all the way to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're... pregnant?" Louis gasps, his hand going to his mouth like he was in some sort of dramatic movie.

Harry bites his lip but nods slowly, still not looking Louis in the eyes.

Louis stands there another moment in shock and then closes the small gap between the two boys, throwing his arms around Harry and instantly sobbing into his shoulder. Louis couldn't believe it. Harry was pregnant.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis, unsure of why he was crying. "Are these happy tears or fuck we aren't ready for a child tears?" Harry asks hesitantly.

Louis sniffles, trying to answer him. He was over-joyed. "Harry, baby, this is great. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents!"

At this point, Harry lets out the breath he'd been holding and starts crying too. "You know how much I've always wanted a baby," Harry tells Louis, smiling widely. He was excited, but he was also afraid. He knew management would be pissed, and he was afraid of what this could mean for the band.

"Of course! I'm so excited!" Louis exclaims, finally no longer crying. He backs up and puts his hand on Harry's stomach. "There's a living thing in there!"

Harry chuckles and nods, "Although at this point he probably looks like a deformed bean."

"He?" Louis asks with his head tilted. "Do you think it'll be a boy?"

"I have no idea Lou, I just said he because that's what you say when you don't know," Harry answers.

Louis bites his lip, but nods. "We're going to be parents Harry, what the hell? I'm still a child myself!"

Harry laughs and pulls Louis back into a hug. "It's okay love, you'll be a great dad."

The euphoria lasts for just a few more moments before reality hits Louis like a brick.

"Wait, shit. Management is going to fucking kill us," He says, blowing out a huge breath.

Harry looks down at him and nods, "I know."

"We're so fucked! What will we tell them? Do we tell the boys first? Or our parents? Can we even tell our parents?" Louis starts firing out questions, his forehead wrinkled because of the frown on his face. Of course he wanted the baby more than anything, he was just terrified.

"Shh, Louis, it's alright. We'll figure everything out, I promise." Harry murmers quietly, even though he was worrying about the exact same thing.

"How will we figure everything out Harry!" Louis shouts, pulling out of Harry's hug.

Harry frowns and looks away, chewing at his cheek. He stays silent, so Louis continues shouting.

"How are we going to take care of a baby while we're constantly working? We're constantly recording new albums or on tour or doing promo or-"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you said we'd be fine without a condom!" Harry shouts back, leaving the bathroom and stomping to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Louis instantly regrets shouting at him and follows him to the tour bus' kitchen. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm just scared. You're right. It's my fault if anyone. Besides that, I want that baby more than I want anything."

Harry nods, staying quiet. He was still upset. Louis had made it seem like it was all Harry's fault he had gotten pregnant. It takes sperm to get someone pregnant, and the sperm hadn't came from himself.

"I love you Harry. You're right, we'll figure everything out," Harry hears, and looks at Louis who was standing right behind him while he searched for food.

Harry nods slowly as Louis leans over and kisses him again.

"Are we telling the guys?" Louis asks. He wasn't sure if they should wait.

"I don't know. I thought maybe we should wait and go to the doctors first to really make sure but they'd kill us if we held that from them for that long," Harry replies, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah you're right. And it's not like they can't keep a secret. Want to tell them when they get back?" Louis finishes his sentence right as the other boys open the door and walk in.

"Tell us what?" Niall asks instantly while plopping down on the small couch.

Louis looks at Harry and he nods a little. "Well.. Harry is. Um. Harry-"

"Spit it out would ya?" Niall says while laughing.

Louis shoots him a small glare, "Harry's pregnant."

Niall and the other boys stare at him for a minute and then Niall starts laughing really loud.

"If you don't want to tell us what's up you don't have to make up ridiculous lies," Liam says, sounding hurt.

Louis rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh, sitting down next to Harry.

"He's serious. I'm pregnant," Harry replies.

At this Niall stops laughing and Zayn looks at them with an open mouth.

"You are! Guys that's insane! That's so irresponsible! I mean of course, a baby is great and I'm happy for you guys but oh my god," Liam starts rambling about who knows what, and Zayn just smirks.

"You ever heard of pulling out?" Zayn asks with a small snort. Louis punches his arm gently. "Nah, I'm just kidding. That's great! I get to be an uncle!" Zayn exclaims happily, and hugs both of the boys at the same time. While hugging another set of arms comes around them. Niall was crying into Harry's shoulder.

"Aw Ni, don't cry babe," Zayn says gently and kisses his forehead.

"I'm just so happy! You guys are the best couple in the world, besides me and Zayn of course. But oh my god Harry you're pregnant!" Niall sobs out, still hugging the boys, even though the others had wanted to let go a while ago.

"I'm happy for you guys. I'll stop worrying, I'm sorry," Liam says softly and joins the large group hug.

"Thank you all for being so supportive," Harry says and pulls away smiling. They really did have the best friends in the world.


End file.
